


Miss Missing You

by fanfiction_trashh



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Bisexual Patrick Stump, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cookies, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Established Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fantasizing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hugging, I Just Really Love Pete Wentz, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Non-Consensual, Peter is a Little Shit, Photo Shoots, Photography, Rejection, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shirtless, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Why Did I Write This?, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashh/pseuds/fanfiction_trashh
Summary: Patrick loves Pete, but is afraid to love again.Pete loves Patrick, but he's with someone else.Then they cuddle and some other stuff happens.Pete breaks up with his girlfriend for Patrick.After that they have fun and....It gets... Complicated.----------This is an AU where you can imagine them in any Era but they have all their music out (including MANIA) but no one knows who they are in real life. They only do radio interviews and are known as "The drummer for Fall Out Boy", "Bassist for Fall Out Boy" etc. They also rarely do tours and concerts and when they do they have masks on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is the first chapter of my first work on Ao3 and I'm nervous.....  
> The chapter lengths vary, but they get better... I think...  
> If you see any errors or have any questions for me about this, comment and I'll get back to you eventually. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Here's the into chapter:

At first neither of them knew that they had separated from each other for the same reason. Pete was in love with Patrick. Patrick was in love with Pete. They couldn't even look at each other in public because there were so many cameras, and so many rumors that they couldn't keep up with. They were scared of people seeing the way they look at each other. But neither of them told the other that they were in love.

From the moment they saw each other, there was something different. Pete felt lighter. Like a feather, or a leaf, each blowing freely and silently through the air. Patrick on the other hand, felt his heart race, his whole body telling him that this was how love was supposed to feel. But he pushed it away as soon as he realized.

Because he couldn't have his heart broken anymore.

He still craved it though. Love. The way it rolled of his tounge was so satisfying, even though it hurt to say it. He held himself back though. He knew, no matter what, that he couldn't have Pete, even if if it meant avoiding his perfect hazel brown eyes, and lying to him to keep himself happy. Even if it meant crying himself to sleep sometimes. That was only two or three times a week though. It can't be that bad.

Can it?


	2. Oops, I did it again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete gets frustrated with how much he thinks about Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that chapter 1 wasn't enough so here's chapter two and I think I'll post chapter three as well because this is really short and chapter 3 is where the actual plot comes in so.... See ya

Pete was laying on his back, hands behind his head, smiling and staring at the ceiling as he listened to Patrick's smooth voice through his earbuds. Closing his eyes, he reached over for his pillow, hugging it tight to his bare chest, imagining that Patrick's arms were making their way up his sides. But he only imagined. Then he wished, and prayed that somehow Patrick would realize how he felt.

Pete's eyes shot open. "What the fuck am I doing?!" Without thinking he ripped his earbuds out, throwing the pillow across the room. He winced as a loud sound shattered the silence, making everything absolutely deafening.

This always happened. This always fucking happened. He would get so caught up in Patrick's voice, Patrick's eyes, his lips, his... everything. Next thing you know he was sitting in the corner again, knees pulled up to his chest, Joe's arms carefully tight around him. Joe tried his best but he knew that no matter how much he tried to help Pete, the worse it would get. Pete could confess any day. The only thing he was scared of was his girlfriend finding out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I was a better writer but here's chapter 3...I'm too lazy to name the chapters so I don't think I'm going to unless I have a name for them straight off the top of my head
> 
> Enjoy chapter 3 though!

Patrick curled up in bed, warm and ready to pass out. It had been a long day. First his alarm didn't go off on time, so he had to skip the part of his morning where he sat hypnotized by his guitar, random chords being the only thing to wake him up. He just got strait in the shower today, tried not to think about Pete, then went to lunch. It was a family get-together. Not the whole family, but a fair portion. So of course there was just more stress.

The whole day he swore he saw Pete. Either out of the corner of his eye, or accidentally noticing that someone across the diner had the same jacket. It was hard to concentrate knowing that his aunt had the same color eyes, or that his little cousin was into the same bands.

But now he was at home under the covers. Nice and warm. But there was something a bit off.

Patrick had just fallen asleep when he got a loud phone call. He fell off his bed, hitting his elbow on his Amp. (He really needed to get a separate place to put all his music stuff.) Letting out a hard groan, he pulled himself off the ground to see Joe's name on his screen. Why would Joe be calling at 11:30? They both had shit to do tomorrow. He dragged himself into bed and pulled the sheets over his head, waiting for the phone to stop ringing. As soon as it did, he let out a sigh and cuddled back into his pillow.

Wait, what if it had been important? No, probably just a butt-dial.  
He got a text. Then another. Okay so it was important. Picking up his phone, Patrick hit the call icon next to Joe's name. Joe picked up straight away.

"'Trick? Yo, its Joe."  
Duh.  
"Yeah I know it's you. Why are you calling so late?"

Patrick could swear he heard crying in the background. Was that Pete? He sat up immediately. "Joe, who's crying? Is that Pete? What the hell happened? Is he okay?"  
The person crying on the other end of the call let out a heart wrenching wail.  
It was Pete.  
"I'm on my way," Patrick said, unplugging his phone.

"Good. Hurry, please."

Patrick had already pulled a tank top out of his dresser and over his head.

"Do I have to call anyone? Is he hurt? What happened?"

Joe hesitated.

"Joe! _Is. He. Okay_?!"

"Patrick, he needs you. Now. Just hurry. He's not hurt just-"  
Another loud sob from Pete interrupted Joe's sentence and Patrick froze. He couldn't stand hearing Pete in pain like that. Whether it was mental or physical. He _had_ to be there. He had to know that Pete was okay. Determination took over and Patrick found himself sprinting downstairs to grab his keys and get in the car. He didn't bother locking the door. Putting the phone up to his ear again, he started his car and heard Pete crying louder, hyperventilating slightly.

"Pete! I'm on my way okay? I'll be there in just a second. I'm on my way. Hang in there for me alright?"

Pete stopped hyperventilating. Joe spoke to him softly. It was something comforting. Something with Patrick's name in it. But Patrick was just glad he could keep Pete somewhat calm while he tried to get to him as fast, and as safe as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any typos and stuff, just tell me  
> Also I'm just going to leave this here for a bit. 
> 
> I loooove you


	4. "Emotions are hard dude, come on."

Joe flung open the front door as Patrick stumbled past him and up the stairs only to be pounced on by a sobbing mess, just barely identifiable as Pete Wentz.

"Patrick!"

Laying on top of him now, Pete was shirtless and shaking, while his breath came fast and shallow. Patrick's heart ached. He hated seeing his baby boy like this. His perfect little Peter.

"Pete! I'm here, I'm here. Hey, Pete?"  
Pete's grip around Patrick's waist got tighter and he started breathing deeper.

Joe just stared down at them while Patrick made a slight head movement, asking for some privacy. Nodding and looking down at Pete with concern, Joe backed out of the room, and closed the door slowly.

Patrick put his arms around Pete, and felt him relax a bit more. But then Patrick started thinking about it. How Pete leaned into his touch, the way they were holding each other, and... Pete was pretty much straddling him right now.

_'No! No, no! Stop thinking that! God you're stupid! You are here for Pete, for mental support and stuff. Emotions are hard dude, come on,'_ Patrick thought while he wrapped his arms more protectively around Pete's bare back.

Laying on the floor was getting uncomfortable though.

"Pete? Let's move you into bed okay," Patrick whispered.  
Pete's whole body jerked slightly, and he clutched onto Patrick tight again.

"D-don't leave me-e. Pl-please."  
He had started shaking again and Patrick felt a single tear fall onto his shoulder. He could barely talk too. If Patrick wasn't so concerned, he might think that Pete talking like that would be cute.

"Pete, I would never leave you. Just... the floor isn't the the most comfy place to cuddle right now."

Pete let out a childish giggle and pryed himself off of Patrick's chest. For just a second, they locked eyes, both of them blushing hard, because Pete was still on top him, half naked too. Patrick quickly looked away while Pete jumped up and just stood there, not sure what to do next. Patrick decided to make the bold move, picking Pete up, bridal style. Pete made a cute squeak and clutched onto Patrick before he was laid down on the bed, facing the door.

_'What now,'_ Patrick thought.  
He had to be somewhere at 3 pm tomorrow and it was only 1 am now, so... no harm in spending the night, right?

"Get comfy okay? I'll be right back, I swear."  
Seeing Pete's eyes go wide, Patrick felt bad. He also really wanted to kiss him for a bit of reassurance.  
"Pete, I'm just gonna talk to Joe for a second. I'm gonna call him up here and we're just going to talk right outside the door okay? I'm not going anywhere I swear."

Eyes still wide, Pete nodded his head and slowly, painfully tried to pull his covers over himself.  
"Here, I'll do it for you," Patrick whispered, reaching down to pull the tangled sheets up over Pete's bare chest.

Pete looked up, exhausted and grateful.  
"T-tha-thank y-"

"You're welcome, Pete."


	5. Undress To Impress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick sleeps with Pete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I MOOORE THAN YOU BARGAINED FOR YET I'VE BEEN DIEING TO TELL YOU ANYTHING YOU WANNA TO HEAR CUZ THAT'S JUST WHO I AM THIS WEEK
> 
> I just don't care anymore.....
> 
> I SAID I DON'T CARE JUST WHAT YOU THINK AS LONG AS IIIITS ABBBOOOUUUUUTTTT ME

After a quick talk with Joe about looking after Pete for the night, Patrick turned to go back into Pete's room, but stopped just before he turned the door knob. Pete was crying again. Slowly opening the door, Patrick whispered Pete's name to tell him he was back. Pete was shaking all over, and had his knees to his chest. He looked up at Patrick with pain and fear in his eyes.

Patrick wouldn't be able to hold himself back for much longer. All he wanted to do was cuddle with Pete, tell him how much he's loved, and give him soft kisses. He'd give so many kisses to that man. But for now he just had to be there for his friend.  
His **_friend_**.

Patrick closed the door and walked towards Pete, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Pete started crying harder, reaching for the back of Patrick's shirt and holding on tight.

_'Okay, Patrick. Just stay calm. He doesn't like you like that. He never has, and never will. You're just soft and sweet and he needs you to comfort him. He's using you for his anxiety. He's just using you,'_ Patrick thought.

Pete started to call Patrick's name, but he was stuttering a lot, so Patrick interrupted him.

"I'm here, Pete. I'm here for you. What do you need?"

There was a few seconds of silence before Pete whimpered and pointed at the door. Patrick tried to get up, but Pete just tugged down on his shirt again, and pointed to the lamp on his bedside table.  
"Oh. You want the lights off?"

Pete nodded and let go of Patrick's shirt, curling into a ball and shivering slightly.

"How dark do you want it?"

"A-all th-the way."

"Are you sure?"

Pete hummed his approval, and Patrick saw his whole body relax as he let out a shaky sigh.

Before Patrick turned off all the lights, he emptied his pockets and set an alarm for 11:45 am. He also took off his shoes.

_'It's gonna be hard for me to sleep with a shirt on. Should I take it off? Would that be weird? Should I ask? Wait, I am sleeping in his bed right?'_ Patrick's mind raced to find a good solution, but before he could do anything, Pete spoke up.

"Patrick?"

Turning to face Pete, Patrick almost lost his balance when he saw that Pete had taken off his pants and was only wearing his underwear now. He felt his face get hot, and pryed his eyes away.  
"Pete, where am I sleeping, exactly?"

"I th-thought we were g-gonna cuddle," Pete said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh. I was gonna ask if it was okay for me to take off my shirt. But I guess-"

"Yeah. I mean. N-no. You can take your shirt off. I-if you want."

Pete was blushing.  
Patrick was blushing.  
The room felt hot.

"Can I turn on the fan too?"

"S-sure."

Finally turning off the lights, (and turning on the fan,) Patrick checked his pockets one more time, and pulled off his shirt, throwing it by the door with his shoes.

Pete had moved over, so there was enough room for Patrick to slide under the covers. He was facing Patrick and had his eyes closed, just barely visible in the dark room.  
He was beautiful.

Pete whimpered and his whole body twitched.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming you needy weirdo," Patrick whispered, seeing a tired smile spread across Pete's face.

Crawling into bed, Patrick wrapped his arm around Pete's waist, then quickly pulled it off after Pete hissed slightly and curled into himself.

"I-I'm sorry. I should've asked if I could do that. I'm sorry."

Pete shivered.  
"J-Just cold. Do it again."

Patrick placed his hand on Pete's hip, a quiet groan seeping from his friends lips.

Pete's hips twitched.  
Patrick's jaw clenched.

Patrick's mind wandered. _'Holy smokes, that was hot. Oh my gosh. No. Ugh, no. I'm not going to be able to sleep now.'_

Pete lifted his head, pulling on Patrick's arm. Patrick pulled his arm from between them, placing it on the pillow, just under Pete's head. Letting himself relax, Pete let out a small sigh and laid his head down on Patrick's arm.

_'Damn it Pete. Why do you have to be so cute all the time? I want to pin you down so bad right now. Wait what? Did I really just think that? God, Patrick you're so damn stu-'_  
Patrick's thoughts were interrupted by Pete. (Being all cute and stuff.)  
"Night, 'Trick."

"Night, Pete."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda gave up on trying to sound professional on the notes because the smut is coming up and it's hard to sound innocent while there's a chapter about dicks right above the notes... So ummmm.. Yeah in one or two more chapters there's a short smut chapter that's pretty much just a hand job but it'll get better I swear
> 
> Okay love you bye


	6. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handjobs are involved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING
> 
> THERE IS SMUT
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy  
> ; )

Patrick woke up in the middle of the night with a hand wrapped around his dick. Seeing that it was Pete, his hips thrust up as he let out a quiet groan. Patrick quickly closed his eyes again to pretend he was asleep. He let his mouth fall open a bit, and tilted his head back.

_'What's happening? Holy smokes. S-shit this is g-good.'_

Pete rubbed his thumb over Patrick's slit, while he pushed his own erection on Patrick's hip.

Patrick started breathing heavy. He was sweating, and letting out small whimpers, while holding back moans as his hips rolled up to meet Pete's hand.

"Shit, 'Trick you look so damn good like this. All I want to do is fuck you right now. I'd fuck you so hard you'd pass out, and tomorrow you wouldn't even be able to move."

Pete's grip tightened.   
Patrick whimpered and let out a small moan.

Leaning closer, Pete whispered into Patrick's ear, his breath hot and wet.   
"I'd make you feel so good, princess. How would you like daddy to tie you up and make you suck his pretty cock? I bet you'd be a nice little slut and swallow all of it without me even having to ask. How'd you like that, baby girl?"

Patrick bit his lip and muffled a loud moan, while his hips jerked forwards one more time, and he spilled over Pete's hand and into his underwear. His whole body relaxed and he tried to catch his breath, hearing Pete put his hand down his own underwear.   
Shaking the bed, and whispering Patrick's name, Pete came over his own chest and laid for a minute to catch his breath. Then he reached over Patrick to grab the tissue box to clean himself up. Patrick tensed up. Did Pete know he was awake?

Patrick shuttered and let out a sigh as he rolled away from Pete, wondering exactly what just happened. Or, rather, why and how it happened. Feeling the sheet being draped over him, as well as an arm around him, Patrick wondered what tomorrow would be like. Would Pete say something? Would Patrick have to say something first? Seriously, did Pete know he was awake? Patrick could write a whole song about the all the questions going through his mind right now, but only one stood out.

Does he really want this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing smut but I'll get better I swear... I have a lot planned...
> 
> I also haven't finished the next chapter so sorry if it takes a while for me to upload again... Just.... Idk
> 
> See ya


	7. The Morning After

Patrick woke up in a cold sweat, Joe shaking him awake, a finger to his lips. Joe had his his phone in his hand and flipped it towards Patrick. The note on the screen said: **"It's 12:20 gtfo."** Patrick mouthed "What," a confused look on his face. Joe typed something in his phone then handed it to Patrick.  
**"gtfo = get the fuck out"**  
Patrick rolled his eyes and typed up a quick response as Joe sat on the floor.  
**"I know what it means but why do I have to leave? Shouldn't I see if Pete is okay? I want to make sure he's okay"**

Joe read the sentence twice before getting up and walking out.

After Joe left and closed the door, Patrick plopped his head on his pillow again, then turned to face Pete. His breath hitched. Pete was so breathtaking. Then the memories came back.  
Pete's hand down Patrick's underwear, whispering filthy words into his ear. Patrick's dick twitched. Laying down on his back, he reached down into his underwear to feel the dry stain as proof that it had really happened. Bad idea.

"Hey Patrick. Whatcha' doin'?"

Nearly jumping out of his skin, Patrick's hand shot out of his underwear and clutched onto the sheet.  
"Uh. Um. I w-was-"  
Pete interrupted him.  
"It's cool. So, I woke up late last night, and you were moaning and shit. I had to put my hand over your mouth so you wouldn't wake the whole damn neighborhood."  
Pete smirked, his head propped up and his short dark hair sticking up in random places. Both their morning voices were thick, but Patrick spoke up immediately.

"S-shit, sorry. I-I"

Pete cut him off again.  
"No it was hot. It was pretty slutty. Sexy as fuck actually. I have to go use the bathroom. I'll be back."

Patrick's mouth dropped open. _'Did Pete just say I was sexy?'_

Sliding out of bed, Pete started to walk to the door, then turned around to put two calloused fingers under Patrick's chin.

Pete locked their eyes.  
Patrick stopped breathing.

Pete lightly pushed Patrick's mouth closed and strut out of the room.

_'What the **fuck** just happened? What?!'_  

They didn't kiss, but Patrick's heart was was beating fast. Like it just got first place in a marathon. It was a happy feeling, but Patrick couldn't help but feel confused, and slightly angry.  
He had told himself he wouldn't love again. He would _make_ himself _never_ love again. Yet here he was, waking up next to Pete, wondering why it felt so perfect. Being in love with Pete was different. Different from.... the rest of his relationships? Sure.

Then again... he had known Pete for so long,  and the feelings had never gone away. He was afraid that if he finally got to have Pete, he would loose him faster than you could say 'Chicago'.

Pete walked back into the room and grabbed a hoodie from a messy corner of his room. How he knew if it was clean or not, Patrick had no idea. Then again Pete probably didn't care.

"Joe made breakfast. Or lunch or whatever. Brunch. Omelets and toast for some reason. Come eat before I eat all of it."

Pete looked so cute in that oversized hoodie. The way it went just past his boxers, and the color suited him. A navy blue. Not too light. Not too dark. Kind of dark purple too.

Pete was calling Patrick's name, but Patrick was too busy staring.

After Pete left the room, Patrick contemplated his life choices for a little bit longer, then got up and pulled his tank top back over his head, making his way downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAKING MY WAY DOWNTOWN  
> WALKING FA-
> 
>  
> 
> yeah anyway, just pretend like no one is vegan or vegetarian in this because that may makes it harder to write and stuff
> 
> Oh and I might put Brendon in this but just for a chapter or two idk......
> 
> Ok love you bye  
> <3


	8. Rollercoaster of Fears (Tears too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute photo shoot, with a hug and tears at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally wrote four chapters after the last one so here you go...

After breakfast, Patrick had to leave, but Pete and Joe begged him to come back later. He agreed and Joe suggested bringing an overnight bag to keep at their house. Patrick was going to be late, so he just said yes and rushed out.

Pete and Joe messed around, editing music, eating pizza, watching Netflix. The day got less productive as it went on. Then 6:30 came around, and Patrick was walking in like he owned the place. Joe never should have given him that damn key. Pete opened his eyes to find Joe and Patrick on the other couch, Joe's head leaning on Patrick's shoulder.   
"Joe. Back off my man," Pete said, stretching so his shirt rode up just enough to see the tattoo under his belly button.

Patrick tensed up and blushed, but couldn't look away. Pete let his arms cross at the wrists, laying them just above his head, and Patrick's mind immediately went back to his dream last night. Pete had said: " _How would you like daddy to tie you up, and make you suck his pretty cock?"_

Joe elbowed him in the ribs.   
"Hey dipshit! You alive?"

Shaking his head clear, Patrick opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Pete.

"Patrick, Patrick! I did something cool that I think you could use on stage! Come watch!"

Pete flung up and grabbed Patrick's wrist, sinking to his knees. Patrick rolled his eyes and got up, slapping Joe hard in the chest.   
"Ow, what the fuck, 'Trick? When did you get so strong? What?"

"Yeah, sorry. I don't know why I did that," Patrick said, being dragged away by a hyper Pete Wentz.

Patrick Wentz.   
Pete Stump.

Patrick couldn't decide which one sounded better.

Pete pulled him into the sun room towards the back, the last of the sunlight shining through the clean glass windows.

One wall had a few different Amps lined up, with a shelf above them that had different pedals, straps, picks, and more.   
Another wall had a couch and mini fridge against it.

Patrick always thought this looked like heaven.  
Especially considering the other two walls had guitars and bases lined up against them.

Pete grabbed his favorite bass, and pulled the strap over his head.   
"Okay, so I wasn't going to show you this until I got it perfect, and earlier today I kept on getting it perfect, so I thought it's ready. I'm not too sure though. Can you close your eyes for a second just so I can do it once?"

Patrick closed his eyes, smiling and thinking to himself: 'How is he always so hyper and adorable? It's so cute!'

Pete let out a small grunt, as Patrick heard his fingers scratch against the strings.   
He asked if he could open his eyes, and Pete said yes.

When Patrick opened his eyes, his breath hitched. The light from the sunset behind Pete was dark orange, and it made everything but Pete, hazy. It was like Pete was the only thing in focus. A perfect picture.

"Pete. Do. Not. Move. I'm serious."

Pete's eyes went wide as he froze in place, still looking as beautiful as ever.

"Stay there. Don't move. I'll be back in a second. Don't move. Please," Patrick blurted, as he ran back into the living room to ask Joe for his good camera. He had used it a few times before, and was careful with it every time. He was good at taking pictures too. Joe walked to his room, painfully slow, (at least to Patrick,) and came back a minute later with the camera still in its case. Patrick grabbed the camera, saying thank you, and speed walking back to the sun room.

The lighting was still mostly okay, and Pete actually hadn't moved at all!  
Pete took one look at the camera case, and rolled his eyes, starting to blush just a little bit.

_'So cute! Ahhhhh!'_

Sitting exactly where he was before, Patrick instructed Pete to look like he was playing, Pete then asking if he could have a pick. Patrick pulled one out of his pocket to give to Pete, and they went on with their own mini photoshoot until there was barely any light left.

When it was too dark to take anymore good pictures, Pete turned on the light and walked back to the middle of the room, staring at Patrick.

_'Why is he looking at me like that,'_ Patrick thought as Pete tossed his guitar pick at Patrick.

Pete answered Patrick's unspoken question.   
"I never got to show you the trick."

"Oh! Crap, sorry Pete. I just sorta saw the opportunity for that picture and took it. I didn't think. Sorry."

"No, no you're okay. You're gonna have to show me those photos later."

Patrick looked down at the camera, trying to stay calm as he flipped through the pictures, his face getting hot as he noticed the slight bulge in Pete's pants. That was only on some of the photos though. It was probably just the angle that made it look like Pete had a boner.

Pete snapped in front of Patrick's face, almost making Patrick piss himself.   
"Hello? Earth to Patrick," Pete yelled gleefully, as a smile spread across his face.   
"Can I show you the trick now?"

Patrick nodded and gulped, his heart still racing.

Pete moved back some, and put his left hand on the neck of his bass, biting his lip and tilting his head back for a second. Then all of a sudden, Pete's hands thrust his guitar over his left shoulder, Patrick jumped a bit and gazed at Pete, eyes wide and slightly terrified. Pete looked Patrick dead in the eyes as his bass swung back around by the strap and landed effortlessly in his hands.

Patrick leaned back, letting out a sigh from a breath he had held in for too long, and looked at Pete's perfect smile. He looked so damn happy that he finally did it.   
Patrick felt really energetic now, and started bouncing up and down in his seat.   
"Oh my gosh, Pete! You did it! Put it down I want to give you a hug! You did it! Holy smokes we need to throw you a party or something! I'm so proud!"

Pete had put his bass back by then, and spread his arms for a hug. He knew Patrick would be proud.

Throwing his arms around Pete, Patrick squeezed just tight enough.

"Patrick, why are you always so warm and cuddly," Pete asked, almost earning a surprise gasp from his friend.   
Patrick tried to pull away but Pete wouldn't let him.   
"I... Is that a rhetorical question?"

"You don't have to answer it. About that party though. I was thinking of inviting Andy over tomorrow so we can all hang out like we used to. You know, watch movies and play stupid board games. Sound fun?"

Patrick groaned, finally being let out of Pete's grip, only slightly though. Pete was still holding him close, and was looking down at him with a perfect halo around his head. Patrick forgot how to breathe for a second.   
"It's been a while since I played any board games, but I think I'll be fine. By the way, you have an actual halo right now from the light above us."

Pete smiled and laughed a musical laugh, letting go of Patrick so he could grab a water from the mini fridge.   
"I'd rather be choked by a halo, than have one. I'm kinky."

Patrick laughed.   
_'Last night was just a dream. He's acting normal. He said it was a dream. It felt like a dream too. Okay, it's decided. It was a dream.'_

"Do you want a water," Pete asked, pulling one out of the fridge and holding it out to Patrick.

Patrick thought for a moment before asking for a soda.

Pete chuckled and responded with: "This is the music room, water is key. We have coke in the kitchen... Coca-Cola I mean, not cocaine."

They laughed and made jokes about sex and soda while they walked back into the kitchen, seeing that Joe had gone into his room for the night.

Patrick got a coke and they stood in the kitchen for a bit, awkward silence building between the two.

Pete broke the silence.   
"I'm gonna break up with my girlfriend."

Patrick's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.   
"W-what? Why? You guys seem fine."

Pete leaned back and sighed.   
"I found out I'm bisexual so I kind of want to figure that out. Oh, and she's cheating on me, so that's great, you know."

Patrick shook his head. _'Okay so he like girls and boys, like me. But his girlfriend is cheating on him?'_

"How do you know she's cheating on you?"

Pete stopped to think, tilting his head up and tapping his fingers on the counter.   
"She has a guy roommate, and he's always walking around shirtless and smirking at her a-and then she blushes a lot a-and... One night I came by, and when I came in I heard... I-I..."

Patrick stared, wide-eyed, as Pete burst into tears and ran into the safety of Patrick's arms, knocking his soda onto the floor.

Patrick just held him tight as the soda slowly spread, and the faint sound of Joe's guitar made the silence just a little bit less deafening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pete is such a sensitive boi in this and it's so cute.... 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this...  
> *speaks to an empty auditorium*  
> Ummmm  
> I have more.... If you want  
> OH  
> I WROTE MORE SMUT  
> and there's a.... NOPE   
> NO SPOILERS AHHHHHH


	9. Tetris?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> SELF HARM  
> I mention self harm in this chapter! 
> 
> There some contemplating, tetris, and mention of self harm in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR SELF HARM!  
> You have been warned...

Upstairs, the sound of Patrick's acoustic guitar filled the room as Pete watched in awe. Patrick had been practicing his finger-picking and was playing the most complex song he knew. After a few run-throughs of that song, he switched over to one he had just started working on. A piece that he usually played on the piano. He had a general melody, but no words so far. Pete got up after he heard the first couple chords, so Patrick stopped.  
"Yes, Pete? Do you have a question," Patrick asked, smirking and sitting up taller.

"No, sir."  
Pete laughed and grabbed a notebook.  
"I just got an idea."

Patrick kept his eyes trained on Pete, and watched as he flipped through pages of writing, every page full of lists and poems. Looking back at his guitar and smiling to himself, Patrick started the song over. This time he hummed the melody. He was taken in by his guitar. The way he felt the vibrations against him, and how his hand moved was hypnotizing.

Pete had pulled out his computer and put the notebook aside, letting out a heavy sigh and glancing towards Patrick.  
_'Notice me.'_

As if Patrick could read minds, he stopped playing and his eyes shot up to meet Pete's.

Holding his hands up in surrender, Pete moved close to the wall to lean against it.  
"Woah, I'm just gonna play tetris. Chill."  
Pete smiled and put his hands down.

"Huh. It's been a while since I saw anyone play tetris. Is it okay if I come watch?"  
Patrick added a smirk, along with raised eyebrows while he asked the question.  
Not long after they met, Pete had told him that he had a thing for tetris. Sexually. He didn't know why, other than that it was exhilarating and kept him on edge.  
Patrick just hoped Pete didn't do anything hot.

Moving over so Patrick could sit next to him, Pete pushed his notebook to the edge of the bed.  
He thought for a second.  
_'I should get in my night clothes. Ugh, but it's tetris. Fuuuuck. Okay, but I'm only doing this for Patrick. What if I catch him looking at my dick or something? Wait, that sounds like fun. Woah, okay.'_  
Pete put his laptop back on the bed, having already pulled up the tetris website he plays.  
"Yo, I'm going to get some pj's on, you gonna do the same? I'm gonna change in the bathroom so you can change in here."

Looking up from the task of putting away his guitar, Patrick shook his head.  
"No, I'm staying up late. Oh, and you can change in here if you want to. I don't really care."

"Patrick, **_I_** care. I'm going to change, I'll be back," Pete said sternly, as he grabbed his clothes and walked out of the room.

Patrick finished putting his guitar away, and sat on his side of the bed.  
_'Pete sounded really serious when he said he cared about changing in here. But he's changed in the same room as me before. I've pretty much seen him naked already. Maybe it's because he just told me bisexual and doesn't want it to be weird. But what if it's something bad? Is he cutting himself again? I've seen his wrists, and he's never cut there. He said he never would, because he likes t-shirts too much. Ha. What a cutie. Wait, people cut other places too right? Like on their stomachs or something? No, I just saw him shirtless.'_

Before Patrick could think anymore, Pete came back in, wearing a black tank top and plaid sweatpants.

While Pete walked to his side of the bed, Patrick's eyes darted down to Pete's waist, then up to his face. Pete was smiling.

_'He's okay. Today he is at least. I'll just be here for him.'_

Pete interrupted Patrick's thoughts again by sitting on the bed next to him, criss-cross applesauce.  
_'Cute.'_

"Didn't you play a game while I was I gone," Pete said, turning his computer back on.

Patrick shook his head and replied.  
"Oh, sorry. I was contemplating so I didn't get to think about tetris to be honest."

Smiling and laughing, Pete pulled his laptop onto his lap and pressed play on tetris. He moved the first piece where he wanted it then waited for it to go down, turning to ask Patrick what he meant by "contemplating".

"I was just.... Thinking about a lot. That's what I meant I guess."

"Do you wanna talk about it," Pete asked, having to start his game over again because he wasn't paying attention.

Patrick's eyes went wide for a second then he smiled sweetly, enjoying watching Pete play tetris somewhat too intensely.  
"Pete, I'm here for your emotional support, not mine."

Pete's shoulders slumped, and his fingers slowed down on the arrow keys.  
"I thought we could be here for each other."

His heart beating fast now, Patrick put his arm around Pete's waist, leaning his head against his shoulder as well. He heard Pete gasp a little, but then stop himself, letting out a more shaky, drawn-out breath.

"That works too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened to the spacing in this chapter... Sorry about that...  
> Anyway  
> SOMETHING FUN IS HAPPENING SOON AND ITS COOL YAE  
> Also I based the 'Tetris kink' off of myself.... Idk I guess I just like tetris a lot


	10. Pete...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge step forwards.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO EXITED FOR THIS CHAPTER SKDBISIWVEIDBDI
> 
> READ IT

Before Patrick turned off the light, he turned around to see Pete, sitting on his legs, hands behind his back. The thing that really got Patrick was how he was looking up at him. He had his head slightly tilted down and was looking up through half lidded eyes, lust seeping through them. But it almost _did_ look like he was ready to hate fuck someone.  
_'Pete, please hate fuck me. I'll take anything you have to give me.'_  
But Patrick took the 'adult route' and turned around, subtly pressing his hand against the wall for balance.  
"That's a very suggestive look you're giving me mister Wentz."

Patrick turned out the light.  
Pete sighed.  
"Just come to bed, I'm cold. And that look was not 'suggestive', I'm just super cold and I'm getting impatient."

Walking towards the bed, Patrick rolled his eyes.  
"Okay, so you tried to seduce me into bed with you? Frickin' weirdo."

Pete and Patrick got under the covers, slightly fighting over the blanket.

Pete decided to protest.  
"Alright, first of all, I was not trying to 'seduce' you-"  
"Stop quoting me."  
" _Whatever!_ Also that's not weird. And _give me the damn blanket!_ "

Patrick tugged the blanket away from Pete entirely, and laid down facing away from him.

"Patrick I swear to god! I'm cold, hard, and horney, and I _**will**_ fuck you! Give me the blanket!"

"Oh my god Pete! Take the blanket then!"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

Pete froze. He didn't like people saying nice things in a not-so-nice way.  
"W-why exactly did you yell that?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

Putting the blanket over both of them, and moving closer to Patrick, Pete wrapped his arm around Patrick slowly.   
"I'm sorry too. Make up sex?"

Patrick tried to move away from Pete, getting somewhat uncomfortable below the waist. Right below where Pete's arm was. If he moved his arm any farther down....  
"No. No make up sex. Not happening."

"Fine. But at least cuddle with me," Pete whined, shuffling impossibly closer to Patrick.

_'Oh my god. Is Pete hard right now? Oh fuck. Oh no. Uh. God, no.'_  
"Okay. You get cuddles, but that's it."

He felt Pete smile against his back letting out a cold sigh, the air caressing his shoulder blades and leaving goosebumps behind.  
But Patrick felt so hot.  
He wanted Pete to move back some.  
Pete's dick was pressed up against him, and Pete was hard, and it was so overwhelming.

Every once and a while, Pete would shift and rub against Patrick even more.  
Patrick even whimpered one time, forgetting that they weren't really together. They always acted like they were anyway.

"Hey, Patrick? You okay?"

"Y-yeah just... A-are you actually hard right now?"

Pete moved to the other side of the bed way too fast, and ended up falling onto the floor.  
Patrick immediately got up and stumbled to where he heard Pete groaning in pain.

Leaning down to help him up, Patrick lost his balance when Pete grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him to ground with him.

"Fuck!"

Patrick could've cared less about hitting his funny bone because Pete's lips were on his now, letting out a long moan and drawing him in closer.

It was like heaven.  
His lips were so soft and warm. 

About to kiss back, Patrick fell over when he heard the door open, and the light turning on, blinding him for a second.

"You guys okay? What the fuck happened," Joe asked, helping them both up as Pete pushed between them and left the bedroom.

"I-I... We.. Uh," Patrick's mind raced to get out the right words, but it was impossible.  
_'DID PETE JUST FUCKING KISS ME? OH MY GOD, **PETE KISSED ME!** HOLY SHIT!' _

Joe stepped back a bit, then leaned forwards to help Patrick get back into bed.  
"You never answered the first question. Are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out."

Patrick remembered how fast it happened.  
Remembered how perfect Pete's lips felt against his.  
"Y-yeah, I" Patrick swayed back and forth on the bed. "I.... Pete..."

His head hitting the pillow hard, Patrick fainted, leaving Joe to tuck him in and go question Pete, who had locked himself in the bathroom and refused to come out. Also refusing to answer any questions.  
Eventually, Joe just gave up.  
_'I deal with enough of their weird bullshit,'_ Joe thought, smiling to himself.  
_'Good thing I saw that kiss though.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT  
> THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS HAVE SOME SHOWER SMUT AND SOME COOKIES AND A CHAPTER FROM PETES PONT OF VIEW


	11. Shower Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING
> 
> THERE'S SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shower smut  
> You have been warned

Patrick woke up the next morning, the bed cold and empty. He laid there and stared at the ceiling, memories from the night before flooding his head until his thoughts spilled out through his eyes in the form of tears.

Joe heard Patrick, and came running in, taking a sobbing Patrick into his arms and making him lay down, they curled safely into each other.  
"Hey, hey. I don't know what happened but everything is okay, I swear."

Patrick nodded and clutched Joe's shirt.

"I'm doing laundry later so you're welcome to get as much snot and tears as you want on my shirt, okay bud," Joe stated, pulling Patrick closer as they both chuckled.

Laying in silence until Patrick's breathing went back to normal, they held each other and Joe smiled.  
He had never told anyone, but the reason he was single and never went on any dates, was because he was in love with his roommate, _and_ his roommate's love interest. Joe was in love with Pete, and Patrick. It hurt, but Joe learned to live with it.

"Pete," Patrick murmured, making it sound like a question.

"He went to lunch with Andy. They're going to a museum after that and then they're going to come back here. They left us something to do though. How about baking some cookies?"

Patrick smiled and nodded, lifting his head to meet Joe's eyes. Joe's perfect sea green eyes. Patrick always liked searching for emotion when he looked into someone's eyes. In Joe's, all he saw was compassion and love. Maybe a little bit of sadness? _Jealously?_  
Patrick realized how close their faces were and quickly put his head back down against Joe's chest.

Pete was the last person he had been this close to.

He realized he wanted to be alone for a bit, and pulled away from Joe, stating that he was going to take a shower and then he might feel better.

Joe said that was okay and told Patrick he would wait downstairs.

When Patrick got in the shower, he let himself think again.

He thought backwards though.  
He thought about how Joe was looking at him.  
Then, the cookies.  
_'That sounds like fun I guess.'_

Reaching for Pete's shampoo, Patrick wondered if he should think about the kiss, or pretend like it never happened.  
He ended up thinking about it anyway.  
It was impossible not to.

The smell of Pete's shampoo reminded Patrick of the first night he spent here.  
After Pete's anxiety attack.  
_'That was... Two nights ago.'_  
Pete had gotten better fast.

Then Patrick remembered that dream.  
With Pete's quiet moans at the end, along with the mess in Patrick's underwear the morning after.  
Looking down, Patrick realized he was getting hard.  
_'Damn it.'_

Patrick sighed and leaned against the cold shower wall.  
_'Now I'm gonna have a fucking boner, and there's no way I-'_  
An image flashed in Patrick's head.

Pete was on his knees in the bathtub, his hands snaking their way up Patrick's thighs to his hips.

Patrick pressed his hand against his chest, slowly moving it down to his stomach.  
Then he moved it lower.  
His hand wrapped around his cock, the head of it being just as pink as his lips, and getting harder by the second. He started moving his hand and hips in sync, imagining Pete's lips taking his shaft in and out of his mouth, getting faster the harder Patrick trusted into his perfect face.  
Patrick whispered Pete's name, and bit his lip.  
" _Fuck_ , I've got it bad. I- _oh!_ D-damn you, Pete."

Getting sloppy with his thrusts now, Patrick tilted his head back, his mouth open in a silent moan as he pictured Pete's hair sticking to his face, looking up at him through perfect black bangs and long, beautiful eyelashes.

He pictured it again.  
Pete's head going to a perfect rhythm, his nose pressing against Patrick stomach, and the vibrations from his moans sending shocks through every part of Patrick's body.

"P-pete, I-I'm g-g-g-gonna- _fuck!_ Pete!"

Patrick pushed his hips forward into his hand and hummed a drawn-out moan while he came.

He caught his breath, then sank down to the floor, resting his head in his hands.  
_'Damn it. I'm so stupid. I bet Joe heard all of that. And did I really just...? Great! I'm so stupid. Okay, just go downstairs and pretend like last night didn't happen, and make the cookies, and hang out with Andy. Yeah! I haven't seen Andy in a while. I'll just stick around him tonight.'_

Patrick rinsed his hair and turned off the water, stepping out of the shower with his head down in shame.  
"Did I forget a fucking towel? Okay! Well I'm having a great day aren't I?"

Patrick leaned out of the bathroom slightly and yelled down to Joe to get him a towel.

"Just put on your clothes," Joe yelled back.

"I can't! I'm all wet!"

Joe chuckled and responded with:  
"Oh you're wet, huh?..... I'm kidding, 'Trick. I'll bring you a towel, just give me a second."

Patrick rolled his eyes and closed the door, leaning his back against it.

He let himself breathe.  
_'Don't think about it. Anything. The kiss or Joe or... the thing you just did- Don't. Don't think about any of it.'_

Joe tapped on on the door and stepped back to shield his eyes, holding out the towel.  
"My eyes are covered and closed. Here's the towel, doll face."

Patrick blushed and opened the door just enough to see that Joe's eyes were covered, grabbing the towel and shutting the door fast.  
"Not bad, Joe. The nickname I mean."

"Not bad yourself, sweetheart. I'll meet you downstairs, sugar pie."

Patrick started laughing and heard Joe's footsteps fade.  
Opening the door and walking back to Pete's room, Patrick yelled: "Alright, that was a little weird. I'll be down in a second though."

"Whatever," Joe replied, laughing to himself about Patrick's loud moans in the shower.  
_'I'm so gonna get him back for this.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more intense smut sooner than you think.
> 
> ITS IRRESISTIB- OHHHHHHHHH WOAH OH OHHHHHHHHH YEAH


	12. The letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete left a note to Patrick about their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but I'll upload two today.  
> Sorry for being super late to upload this, I was just working on it a bunch and I got some writers block...  
> Oh! And I started writing something new! 
> 
> It's a Reader/Pete Wentz  
> I love it.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and find it funny because I kind of did. 
> 
> Love you!

After getting dressed, Patrick walked downstairs, smiling at Joe as he got up from the couch and walked over to Patrick, an envelope in his hand.  
"I just found this on the table. It has your name on it so I didn't open it. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Oh. Um, thanks."

Sitting down, Patrick stared at Pete's handwriting on the front of the envelope.  
_'A letter from Pete. It's probably about last night. He's kicking me out. He just wants me to make cookies for him, then leave and never come back. Wait, why would he trust me and Joe to make cookies? He's probably better at making cookies than me and Joe together! Now I don't know what this is. Hey! Stupid! Maybe try opening it!'_

Patrick's hands were shaking as he opened the small white envelope, and pulled out a lined piece of paper. Before he unfolded it, he took a deep breath.  
"Fuck it."

Patrick started to unfold the paper when Joe peeked around the corner to interrupt him.  
"Did you say something?"

"Joe, I'm kinda trying to have a moment here. I was talking to myself. I'll be there in a couple minutes just hold on."

There was a pause before Joe responded.  
"Oh. Okay see ya in a sec I guess."

Rolling his eyes, Patrick smiled to himself and opened the paper without hesitation.

  
**"If your name isn't Patrick Martin Stump, stop fucking reading.**

  
**Dear Patrick,**

**I'm sorry about last night. I broke up with my girlfriend before I played tetris so I was really uptight about that. She took it well though and we're still friends. About that kiss though. The only reason I wanted you here while I was having that anxiety attack, was because (wow this sounds so childish) I like you a lot and I wanted someone to hold onto. You keep me grounded Patrick. I don't know what I would do without you. I want you to live here. With me and Joe. It'll be fun and we can split the rent and stuff, just don't fuck anyone in my bed. Joe brought up the idea and I agreed so it's up to you. Back to the kiss. It was fun. I'm still sorry though. I'm so sorry. I don't even know what this letter is, but we don't have to talk about the kiss if you don't want to. We can ignore it. Or make it into something more. I'm just going to warn you though, Joe likes you. A lot. So I set up a date with you two because you're cute! (Together I mean. Yeah, you're both way too damn adorable by yourselves but you're even better together.) Go make cookies for everyone! Ingredients and instructions are on the counter and table, and kind of just all over the place. I'll be home around 6:30 or 7. Now _please_ , go lick the sugar off Joe's lips.**

**Love,**  
**Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III"**

 

"What. The _actual. Fuck?_ "


	13. Chapter 13

Pete smiled to himself as he took a bite of his sandwich.  
_'Patrick's gonna freak the fuck out. I hope he agrees to move in. He's either sleeping with me, or sleeping on the couch. And by sleeping with me, I definitely mean fucking each other senseless, that's for sure.'_

"You okay," Andy asked, looking up from his salad.

Shaking his head clear, Pete smiled again.  
"I um, I gave Patrick and Joe stuff to make cookies and I'm thinking about how amazing some burnt cookies would taste right now. Just, perfection."  
Pete held up his hands like he was presenting something astounding.

Andy laughed and reached for his drink.  
"Why would you leave them home alone to use an oven? Should we go check up on them," he asked, jokingly.

Pete leaned back and pointed to his face, silently telling Andy that he had something on his lips.

"Thanks, Pete."

"No problem. I think they'll be fine though. I've given Joe enough oven lessons for him to at least know what will catch the house on fire. And of course how to prevent that. I'm sure Patrick already knows some basics. He's creative."

Rolling his eyes, Andy took another bite of his salad and nodded, his long hair almost getting in the dressing.

There was a few minutes of silence between them, but that was okay. It's was pretty outside today. A lot to look at.  
Andy liked to play a game while he was in public, as long as he didn't look stupid.  
He picked a person to watch, and he gave himself a minute to watch them. (He usually picked someone with their back to him, just so it wouldn't be as creepy.)  
After the minute was up, he would assign them a color, and a name. He never looked back at these, never called them the same names twice.  
It didn't sound like much, but it was fun to him at least.  
_'Okay, I think I should say something now. About the cookies? Sure.'_  
"What kind of cookies are they making?"

Pete stared at the table, moving his hand through the shadows it was casting on his lap.  
"I think it was sugar cookies, or chocolate chip. I gave them something basic so they'll know how they're supposed to taste"

Laughing, Andy stated that that was a good idea, and started cleaning up.  
"If they burn down the house, you can live with me. Even if my apartment is small and I already have a roommate. She'll just have to deal with it."

"When are you gonna get with her? She's cute! You would make a great couple!"

" _No._ I don't want anyone. I don't like her like that. I just need my friends," Andy leaned back and took off his glasses to clean them.

Pete sighed.  
"At least I tried, dude. Oh. I told Patrick I liked him."

Andy stopped what he was doing, put his glasses back on and leaned forward with his head propped up on his hands, eyes wide and begging for the story to be told. His expression dulled after he realized Pete wasn't smiling that much.  
"That's great but, why aren't you happy about it?"

_'Damn it! Don't cry. Don't fucking cry, Pete! Don't! Just tell him later.'_  
"I don't want to talk about it here. Sorry, Andy."

Andy stood up and threw away the trash. He came back and stood over Pete, with his arms wide for hug.

Pete took the hug without hesitation.

"Pete, don't you cry on me now. Whatever happened, doesn't make you a bad person, and doesn't define you. You're a great friend. No homo, but I love you."

Pete laughed, choking back tears, and holding Andy just a bit tighter.  
"Love you too, bro. Thanks for being my friend. I appreciate you and stuff."

They laughed together and let go of the hug.

"Aww, Peeeete! That was _almost_ the swetest thing you ever said to me!"

"That was _definitely_ the sweetest. And you're _such a girl!_ Look at you, with your long hair and pretty nose!"

They started walking to Andy's car.  
"What does my nose have to do with this? Wait, you never said no homo!"

"Oh, shit! No homo!"


	14. (Trying to) Make Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gets hot in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

Since Patrick's head was kind of all over the place, and he didn't read it clearly, he decided to read the letter one more time. This time, slowly.  
He told Joe to start making the cookies.

**"If your name isn't Patrick Martin Stump, stop fucking reading."**  
_'Good thing that's my name.'_

**"Dear Patrick,**

**I'm sorry about last night."**  
_'The end. The letter should be done. But wait! There's more!'_

**"I broke up with my girlfriend before I played tetris so I was really uptight about that."**  
_'When? Over text? On a call? That fast? Ok then.'_

**"She took it well though and we're still friends."**  
' _Yeah right.'_

**"About that kiss though."**  
_'Finally! The kiss.'_

**"The only reason I wanted you here while I was having that anxiety attack, was because (wow this sounds so childish) I like you a lot and I wanted someone to hold onto."**  
_'Wait, what? There's so much going on here. Number one: "The only reason" The only reason? Number two: "while I was having that anxiety attack" It's the same as the last one. You only wanted me there for the anxiety attack? That's it? Number three: "so childish" Pete, you will forever be the cutest most childish person ever. Other than kids... Number four: "I like you a lot" Oh. Oh. That's cool. Okay. So, he likes me! Holy fuck! Okay! Wow! Ummmm.... What do I do now? I can't just ignore this. Ahhhhhhhh! He likes me! Likes me? I love him. I love him so much it hurts.'_

**"You keep me grounded Patrick."**  
_'Grounded? I keep you sane? Pete! You're cute, and I'll always be here for you.'_

**"I don't know what I would do without you."**  
_'I'm gonna cry. This letter is killing me. I need a hug.'_

  
Patrick looked up from the letter.  
He definitely needed a hug.  
"Joe?"

There was a pause, followed by some loud shuffling.  
"Y-yeah?"

"I need a hug," Patrick stated, getting up from the chair he was in, and walked towards the kitchen, hearing Joe whine.

Patrick peeked around the corner and Joe was just leaning over the counter, staring at him wide-eyed.

Patrick jumped.  
"Holy fuck dude! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, Patrick. Y-you needed a hug?"

Shaking his head clear, Patrick walked into the kitchen, spread his arms and walked toward Joe.  
"Yes, please."

Joe made a weird noise.

Patrick kept on finding his mind wander to the memory of how Joe looked at him earlier. What were the emotions he saw again? Compassion. Jealousy? Love?

Joe wrapped his arms around Patrick's waist and pulled him close, taking him by surprise.

Closing his eyes, Patrick put one of his arms around Joe's shoulders and one of them around his waist, just a bit lower than necessary.  
He looked down at Joe, and wondered why he was sweating. Then he felt something against his thigh.  
' _Oh, fuck. That's his dick. Okay that explains all the noises and the sweat, but holy smokes, is it that bad?'_

Joe looked up at Patrick and said mumbled something.

"What?"

"Nothing! N-nothing. Sorry. You should keep reading that letter. Pete told me there was something about me in it," Joe pulled away from Patrick and managed to make it back to the counter so he could lean on something.  
_'Patrick. Patrick. Patrick. Fuck! Patrick. Fuck me.'_

Shaking his head, Patrick stepped backwards.  
"Hey, Joey?"

Joe grunted slightly, and pushed his hips against the counter.  
_'He fucking felt my dick against him, and now he's teasing me and- oh god.'_  
"Fuck. W-what, Patrick?"  
Looking up, Joe jumped a bit, realizing that Patrick lips were just inches away from his own.

Patrick couldn't help himself. He thought: ' _Maybe what some people say is true. To get over someone, you need to get under someone else. Damn it, I'm such an asshole.'_

Joe's lips were kind of chapped, but they were loose, and inviting.  
Patrick pushed his tounge into Joe's mouth, feeling Joe's body go slack. But Joe pushed back, spinning Patrick, and pinning his wrists against the wall, staring into his eyes, and panting hard. He pulled on Patrick's hair, keeping his head tilted back.  
"Fucking, really? What the _hell_ are you doing, Patrick? Trying to get me _and_ Pete? You know he's obsessed with you right? _Oh_ , but _here you are_ , grinding against my leg and _begging_ me for more," Joe leaned close to Patrick's ear, trying hard to ignore the fact that Patrick was actually grinding on his leg.  
"You're a _fucking slut._ "

Patrick moaned.  
"Fuck. J-Joey."

Joe bit Patrick's neck, sharp and quick. Right after that he let go of Patrick's other wrist and started choking him.  
"Unless you want to get fucked raw, don't tease me. Got it?"

Letting out a weak whimper, Patrick nodded yes, and Joe put his hand down.

"Good boy. Get on your knees. _Now_."

Patrick did as he was told.  
_' I_ _was supposed to be the dominant one. Damn it. It's been a while since I was on my knees like this though. I like it.'_

Joe started unbuckling his belt, but Patrick smacked his hand away and did it himself.

Then Patrick decided he _really_ wanted to be the dominant one.  
Standing up, he pushed Joe against the wall and held him against it the same way that he had been held. By the wrists, and hair.  
"The tables have turned, sweetie. I'm gonna blow you, then we're going to make some cookies and pretend like this _never_ happened."  
Patrick let go of Joe's wrists, and before he could do anything else, Joe's arms were around his neck and their lips crashed together.

_'Damn it, Joe.'_  
Pushing Joe's pants down, Patrick closed his eyes and let out a shaky moan as Joe sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, running his tounge along it, lightly grazing it with his teeth. Patrick's eyes shot open as he ripped his mouth away from Joe's, pulling his hair again and burying his head into his shoulder, growling low into his ear. Joe hummed and gasped as Patrick fell to his knees and placed his hands on Joe's thighs. Joe was panting hard while Patrick ran his hands underneath Joe's boxers, going up until his fingertips brushed Joe's hips and were over the waistband.

Joe moaned, and Patrick responded by pulling his underwear down and putting his mouth dangerously close to Joe's privates.  
Pressing his head against the wall, Joe whimpered and panted harder as Patrick's breath teased him.  
"I'm not gonna l-last long."

Patrick pulled his own shorts and underwear down, slowly stroking himself and tilting his head up to look at Joe.  
"I don't _want_ you last long. Remember, Pete can't know we did this."

"I know. I know. Patrick, _please_. I- please."

Patrick put his left hand on Joe's hip to hold himself steady, and took Joe into his mouth. All the way.  
Joe was thick and long. But Patrick had had some practice. He didn't have a gag reflex so he could even deepthroat. He bobbed his head fast, and pumped his hand on himself even faster. Moaning around Joe's cock, Patrick gripped his hip harder, and closed his eyes hard.  
_'F-fuck. Joe. I wish you could hear me moan your name right now. I-I'm close.'_

Joe was in heaven. He thrust his hips into Patrick's mouth and groaned loudly. Reaching down to pull Patrick's hair, he made Patrick go impossibly faster. Patrick's mouth was open enough to push his cheek in, so Joe reached down and did so, feeling the inside of Patrick's smooth cheek move up and down his shaft.  
His thrusts got sloppy and he looked down at Patrick, just in time to see him look up through lust filled eyes.  
That's what threw Joe over the edge.  
He pulled Patrick's hair harder than before, and pushed his hips into his mouth as he came down Patrick's throat.

Patrick swallowed every drop, thrusting into his hand and spilling over it, getting the floor dirty.  
He pulled Joe's boxers up, walking away slowly. Stopping suddenly, he turned back around and started walking back towards him.

Joe was trying to catch his breath and was completely unaware of anything else going on. Suddenly he felt lips against his, and he melted back into reality. He brought his hand up to rest on Patrick's jaw, leaning their foreheads together.  
"Patrick."

"Joe, this never happened."

Opening his eyes fast and reaching for Patrick, who was already halfway across the room, Joe leaned down to pull up his pants, his heart skipping a beat.  
_'So, I can't have him either? Who gets him then?'_  
"Patrick!"

Patrick stopped and leaned on the counter, looking at the printed instructions for the cookies they were supposed to be making.  
"Chocolate chip. Joe, can you bring the eggs over here?"

Joe's mouth dropped.  
_'Okay, I'll play your stupid little game. I'll pretend like this never happened. But everyone will know eventually, and then we're fucked. Good luck with that.'_  
"Yeah, I'll get the eggs."

Patrick could hear how annoyed and angry Joe was. He almost hated to hold back. He was getting feelings for Joe. He didn't want to. But it was Joe, come on. He was hot! And sweet, and smart, and talented, and-  
_' Damn it Patrick! Remember what happened with your last relationship? It didn't end well. What kind of engagement ring would I have to buy for a guy anyway? Does it have to be gold or something? Does it have to be fancy like the one I bought Elisa? I miss her. No. No I don't. I know for a fact I can distract myself with Joe._

_As long as Pete doesn't find out.'_


	15. Confesion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe has to tell Patrick the truth because he can't stand it anymore.

After cleaning up, and putting the cookie dough in the fridge, Patrick finished re-reading the rest of the letter.

**"I want you to live here."**   
_'Whoa, whoa. What?'_

**"With me and Joe. It'll be fun and we can split the rent and stuff, just don't fuck anyone in my bed."**   
_'The only people I would fuck in your bed, are you, and Joe. And myself, I guess, if you count masturbation.'_

**"Joe brought up the idea and I agreed so it's up to you."**   
_' Yes. The answer is is yes.'_

**"Back to the kiss. It was fun."**   
_'Oh, okay. "It was fun." Cool. Cool. What the fuck Pete?'_

**"I'm still sorry though. I'm so sorry."**   
_'Are you apologizing for kissing me? Don't. Don't ever apologize for that.'_

**"I don't even know what this letter is, but we don't have to talk about the kiss if you don't want to."**   
_'This letter is a fucking rollercoaster, that's what it is. Also, it would probably be easier to pretend it didn't happen. Then again, I would just keep thinking about it and I don't think that would help me with my feelings for you.'_

**"We can ignore it. Or make it into something more."**   
_'I want both. Just like how I want you and Joe. Bad. Like, really bad.'_

**"I'm just going to warn you though, Joe likes you. A lot."**   
_'Oh shit, really? I just made out with him and blew him off in the kitchen. Boom.'_

**"So I set up a date with you two because you're cute!"**   
_'Oh. It was a date. Well it went pretty well, I think. There was sexy stuff, so, I consider you a good wingman. Also, no, Pete you're way cuter than me.'_

**"(Together I mean."**   
_'Oh..... Ok.'_

**"Yeah, you're both way too damn adorable by yourselves but you're even better together.)"**   
_'Yay! That's better! Wait, me and Joe are cute together.'_

**"Go make cookies for everyone! Ingredients and instructions are on the counter and table, and kind of just all over the place. I'll be home around 6:30 or 7."**   
_'Just because I love you doesn't mean I'm going to do everything for you. What if I don't wanna make cookies, huh? What are you gonna do then?'_

**"Now please, go lick the sugar off Joe's lips."**   
_'Oh, baby, I did so much more than that.'_

**"Love,**   
**Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III"**   
_'Fuck, I love you too.'_

  
The door opened and Pete walked in, with Andy close behind.

Pete locked eyes with Patrick for a second then quickly turned around to take the key out of the door.

_'Holy shit. I didn't really think about how awkward this was going to be. Okay, Patrick. All you have to do is act normal. Normal? What would normal Patrick do?'_

"Patrick!"   
Andy came running towards Patrick with his arms spread for a hug.

_'Normal Patrick would do this.'_  
Patrick hastily folded the letter, and stood up, bringing Andy in for a tight hug.   
Patrick was usually busy, so him and Andy never really got to hang out. The last time they hung out was when they went to see the new Star Trek movie.

"Patrick! Patrick! Oh my gosh! It's been so long, how are you?"   
Andy pulled away from Patrick, and Pete yelled something from the kitchen about Andy being a girl.

"Shut up, Pete! I have a dick," Andy yelled back.

Patrick just shook his head in confusion.   
"You do kind of act like a girl sometimes. You sure you aren't gay?"

"That would explain why he won't date his sexy roommate," Joe chimed in.

Andy groaned and flopped down onto the couch, repeating his question.   
"How are you?"

Patrick sat back down.   
"No, how are _you_?"

"Nope, I asked first."

Rolling his eyes, Patrick shifted uncomfortably, then looked down at his lap, fidgeting with the edge of his shirt.   
"I could be better. There's been a lot going on."

Andy hesitated.   
"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. No, I'm good. I'll talk to you about it later though, for sure. Tonight we should just have fun."

Pete interrupted the small awkward silence, by yelling from the kitchen again.   
"Hey, Patrick? Is it okay if Andy spends the night? Joe already said yes so it's up to you."

"Y-yeah, that's fine."  
Patrick and Andy looked at each other, confused about why they even asked Patrick.   
"Who's sleeping where though?"

Patrick sat up a bit.   
Andy leaned back more, and stared at the ceiling.

"You can sleep with me, or Joe. You choose. Andy, sorry bud, but you gotta sleep on the couch."

Laying down all the way, Andy spread himself out on the couch, then he grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest.   
"Good. I like your couch. It's comfy."

Patrick didn't even know Andy was talking.   
_'Wait, does Pete want me to sleep in Joe's bed because of the kiss? Or because he knows Joe likes me? Or... Oh no. Did Joe tell him?'_   
Patrick quickly stood up from the chair.   
"Hey _Joe_?! Can I talk to you?"

This caught everyone's attention.   
Patrick sounded mad.

Joe and Pete came out of the kitchen and Andy sat up to look at them, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Joe. Pete. I need to talk to you. Individually. Joe. Sunroom. Now."

Joe stood for a second, then glanced at Pete and Andy, before speed walking towards the sunroom, eyes wide and wild.

There was a bit of awkward silence while Patrick looked down at his shoes, embarrassed about his sudden outburst.   
"I, um.... I'm sorry. I don't know what just happened. I uh, still need to talk to you and Joe," Patrick stated, looking up at Pete's slightly terrifying facial expression.   
Pete was mad.   
Super mad.   
Then all of a sudden, he closed his eyes, relaxed his face, and took a deep breath, resetting himself and opening his his eyes with a neutral expression.   
"Okay. Joe's still waiting, you should-"

"Yeah. Yeah, I should go apologize to him."

Patrick walked, with his head still down, into the sunroom. He shut the door and locked it.   
He didn't want anyone to just barge in.

Joe was sitting on the couch and immediately sat up, placing his hands on his lap.   
He looked scared.   
Patrick sat next to him and sighed. Joe relaxed, leaning back and sighing as well.

"Joe, I-"  
Patrick stopped talking when Joe's hand was on one side of his face, and his lips were on the other.   
Joe lowered his voice to something just over a whisper.   
"You don't have to apologize. Just get strait to the point."

There wasn't enough room on the couch to lay down, but Patrick did it anyway, resting his head on Joe's lap and closing his eyes.   
"Did you say anything to Pete? About us?"

Joe ran his hand through Patrick's hair.   
"No. Never. Not unless you say I can. I want to but I know how much it'll hurt him," Joe paused, taking a deep breath. "And I don't want that."  
Joe's voice cracked and Patrick turned to look up at him.

Joe was tearing up. He was going to cry. He couldn't hold back much longer.   
_'Maybe if I tell him I love him now, he'll understand. But I need to tell him I love Pete too. I love Pete too. I love Patrick.'_  
"God, Patrick you're so pretty."

Patrick sat up, and faced Joe. He pulled him into a hug as he felt tears landing on his shoulder. Joe was shaking all over and crying hard by now, holding on to Patrick for as long as he needed before he calmed down.

They stayed silent while Patrick held Joe, and Joe breathed deep, telling himself that it didn't matter what happened if he told Patrick the truth. As long as he told Patrick the _truth_.   
"Hey, Patrick?"

"Yeah?"

Joe kept breathing deep, leaning on Patrick, and gathering his courage. He finally pulled away from Patrick, keeping his eyes closed, and decided to just say it. So he did. Fast.   
"I'm really sorry and I hate that I had to cry on you just to tell you this but I love you. I love you a lot. And I love Pete. I saw you two kiss and I heard you moaning his name in the shower and that's why I couldn't stop thinking about you and he told me you were hot while he was practically sitting on me and I love both of you and this has been going on for almost two years now and all I want is to be with both of you and it's tearing me apart. I can't do this much longer. _Please_."  
He opened his eyes.

Patrick was just staring at him open mouthed. He had this look... Like he was relieved but he still seemed uptight.  
"So, all that time, the jokes and wanting to sleep in my bed because it was 'cold', those were all just attempts to get my attention? I... I love you too but I'm still hung up on Elisa. That's why I told myself that I couldn't date you or Pete, but... C-can I .... Joe? Can I kiss you?"

Joe's eyes went wide and he smiled, nodding his head and pulling Patrick in for a kiss, their lips moving effortlessly, while tears danced down their cheeks.

After their moment, they leaned their foreheads against each other and took deep breaths, smiling harder than they both had in a while. They stayed like that, fingers laced together, for what seemed like forever.   
But Patrick got an idea.

Joe squealed, being spun in the air by Patrick, who was surprisingly strong. They laughed and Patrick put Joe down, looking up into his eyes.   
_'I'm letting myself love again.'_

  
Then someone knocked on the door.


	16. "My boys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading chapters... I got caught up in writing it.... I'm having so much fun with this  
> Also I'm listening to Vices & Virtues rn  
> AND THERE'S A PANIC! REFERENCE IN HERE LET'S PLAY I SPY CAN YOUFIND IT?

"Joe? Patrick? Can I come in?"

Patrick looked down, smiling at his shoes at the sound of Pete's voice. He whispered to Joe.   
"I want to tell him everything."

Joe pulled him closer and whispered back.   
"I do too. If that's what you want, I'm all for it."

Pete interrupted them by knocking on the door harder.   
"Guys? Did you kill each other? Do we need to call someone?"

It hurt Patrick to be away from Joe even for a second, but he laughed, and let go so he could unlock the door, opening it for Pete and dragging him inside.

"Woah! What the hell Patr-"

Patrick held his thumb against Pete's lips, looking him in the eyes and slowly pulling him towards the middle of the room. Then he made Pete sit down while he laughed to himself at the surprised and confused look on his face. He went to stand next to Joe and smiled.   
Pete sat back.   
Patrick held eye contact while he explained.   
"Sorry for being so mean earlier. I just thought Joe said something he shouldn't have. I'll get straight to the point though. I want to live with you."

Joe did a double take, while Pete sat up straight, asking when he would be moving in.

Smiling wide, Patrick sat on the floor and Joe did the same while Patrick explained his plan.   
"I'll have to get all my stuff. And you'll probably have to make more room in here for my music stuff. You'll definitely have to make more room for all my stuff."

"You said 'stuff' a lot."

"Shut up, Joe. Anyway I'll sleep in Joe's bed tonight and then tomorrow I was thinking I could go talk to my roomate about me moving out. I'm kinda worried though. He's never really home, so I'm pretty sure he'll move out."

Pete leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees.   
"Why are you worried about that?"

Patrick shrugged and leaned on Joe.   
"I don't know. I guess it just doesn't seem like he takes care of himself the way I think he should. I did check in with his therapist and she said that he was still going in for his appointments or whatever. She said he's making great progress so far. And I checked his room and didn't find any blades or drugs or anything. I'm really proud of him."

Joe wrapped his arm around Patrick, his eyes lighting up some.   
"That's great Patrick! He sounds like he's getting a lot better. What was his name again? Gerard?"   
  
"Yeah. That was it," Pete replied, looking from Joe to Patrick. "Are you worried he'll think you're abandoning him? That's probably something you should worry about."

"I think that _is_ what I'm worried about. Either way. We can talk about this later. I have something else to talk about. Something more uplifting. Hopefully."

Pete laid down on his back, rolling his eyes and sighing.   
"If you want to talk about _us_ , I'd rather not do it with Joe in here."

Joe and Patrick looked at each other, taken by surprise.

Joe spoke up.   
"It's about us. _All of us_."

Pete's eyes shot open, and he could swear his heart skipped a beat as held back a smirk.   
"W-what do you mean."

Patrick placed his hand on Joe's thigh.   
"I like Joe _and_ you. And Joe likes both of us. And you said you liked me, so me and Joe were wondering-"

"I like both of you, yeah, but... I.... Wait are you asking if we can have a relationship together? All three of us? Like a polyamorous thing?"

Patrick looked at Joe, and Joe nodded, shrugging and replying with: "I guess."

Pete blinked and smiled wide, looking down at the floor, then back up to Joe and Patrick.   
"So... Wait. We're all okay with this?"

Joe nodded.   
So did Patrick.

Patrick's smile was radiant as he crawled to the edge of the couch and sat up on his knees, taking Pete's face into his hands.   
"Shall we make it official then?"

Pete moved forward and melted into Patrick's lips, warm and loving against his own.   
They stayed like that for a second before Patrick pulled away fast and turned to Joe, practically tackling him with his mouth.

Pete laughed and clutched his chest.   
_'I get to call them mine now. My boys. They're so fucking cute.'_

After Patrick kissed Joe, Joe made his way over to Pete, kissing him somewhat awkwardly, but loving all the same.

Joe pulled away, and Pete got jumpy and excited.   
"Guys, holy fuck! Group hug!"

Pete started crying as Joe took him into his arms, feeling some deja vu from earlier in the week. Patrick came over and wrapped his arms around the two, pulling them over, and onto the ground.

Pete ended up on top and he smiled like a little kid.

Joe and Patrick both thought the same thing.   
_'I haven't seen him this happy in so long.'_

Letting the tears fall, Pete laid his head on their shoulders, looking up at Patrick, then curling between them.

Joe's eyes flung open.   
_'This is screaming "photo op."'_  
"No one move. Can we get Andy to get a picture of this?"

Pete nodded quickly, sniffling as Patrick rubbed his hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Can we tell him?"  Patrick asked, still smiling harder than ever.

Joe and Pete said yes at the same time.   
Neither of them wanted to spend the rest of the night without showing the other their love.

"Good."  
Joe put his hand over Pete's ear and leaned towards the door.   
"ANDY! GO GET MY CAMERA. IT'S ON MY DESK, HURRY UP! AND DON'T DROP IT!"

Hearing Andy sprint across the room and almost run into a wall, they laughed together and kept smiling.

Andy opened the door, panting, and all of the sudden his breath hitched.   
_'Are they cuddling?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this....
> 
> Did you find the reference?


	17. Photoshoot

"Andy, can you just take a picture of us from above? I think it'll look cool," Joe said, his arm wrapped around a beaming Pete Wentz.  
Pete was curling face first into Patrick's chest while the latter ran his hand up and down his shoulder.

"S-sure."

Patrick looked at up at him, unable to hide the love for the other two boys and said "We'll explain in a minute, just take some good pictures before we have to break the moment."

Pete's eyes shot open.  
"Fold. Not break. Fold. Breaking the moment would be like shattering it. _Destroying_ it. But folding the moment is like folding up a drawing you did in science class. It's something you're going to look at later, but you don't want it to get messed up, so you fold it tight and crease it with your fingernail. Then you slip it into your pocket for your future self to find when you empty your pockets at the end of the day."

Patrick leaned over to Pete so no one else could hear him whisper.  
"That's why I love you."  
He raised his voice a bit more and directed it at Andy.  
"You gonna take pictures?"

Andy fumbled with the camera case for a second, then flopped onto the couch so he wouldn't loose his balance.  
"Yeah. Flash, or no flash?"

"Flash. And make it quick," Joe said, chuckling at his comic book humor.

They stayed together, moving ever so slightly, just for the camera.  
The only sound in the room was the sound of the shutter clicking, Andy's footsteps, and the three lovebirds breathing, almost perfectly synced. (Which was kind of creepy now that Andy thought about it.)

When Andy had taken about forty pictures, he sat down and sighed, waiting for someone to explain what was going on.

Patrick tried to pull away from Pete, but he held on tight.  
Then Joe pulled away and Pete nearly started tearing up.  
Patrick helped him up and wrapped his arm around him again, sitting up now.  
Joe looked up at Andy's confused expression.  
"Guys can I just say it all and then let him ask questions?"

"Yep."

"Good. Okay, Andy. Sit back, relax."  
Joe cleared his throat.  
"Me, Patrick and Pete are together now. Like, dating. We've all liked each other for a while and we agreed to give this a shot. Also Patrick is moving in."

Andy's mouth had dropped, and Pete had his eyes closed tight, thinking the worst.

"I... Don't know what to say, to be honest. I'm okay with it. I just... I'll have to get used to it I guess."

Pete walked over to Andy and gave him a soft hug, making sure the emotions he was feeling were clear.  
"Thank you."

"Y-You're welcome? I'm really exited for you guys, but how does this work? This kind of relationship I mean."

Pete let Andy pull away from the hug.  
"We all love each other and help each other sexually, mentally, emotionally, etc. It's like I'm just dating one person, but I'm doing stuff with another person, and both of them know and they're okay with it. And they love each other too."

Andy looked lost in thought for a second, then he snapped back into reality.  
"Wait it's that easy?"

"Hey, Andy! Watch this," Joe said, putting a guitar pick in his mouth.  
He moved towards Patrick, and grabbed the back of his neck, forcing their mouths together. Patrick resisted for a second, putting his hands on Joe's chest, but then he smiled and started kissing back. He slid his arms around Joe's neck and slipped his tounge into his mouth.

Pete was practically drooling.  
Andy was mostly just fascinated, and happy that his friends were happy.

Patrick and Joe pulled away from each other, smiling.

Joe winked, and stuck his tounge out at Pete, while Patrick put the wet guitar pick between his bright teeth.

Pete couldn't stop staring.  
_'Joe gave Patrick the guitar pick while they were kissing. He gave it to him with his mouth. His tounge. His fucking tounge, oh my God. And Joe just winked at me. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.'_

"That was pretty cool! Did you practice that?" Andy asked, while he zipped up the camera case.

Taking the pick out of his mouth, Patrick replied.  
"I had no idea what was happening, I just knew Joe was kissing me while he had a guitar pick in his mouth."

Everyone laughed, while Pete got up and excused himself to the bathroom.

Andy shook his head.  
"We're some horney fucking teenagers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was another Panic! reference in this chapter. From the same album as the last one.  
> I'm having fun.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your character "Andy" has acquired a new skill!  
> New trait attained: Guitar skillz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dhshvsi I have so many ideas for this that I'm afraid it's gonna go on forever but I waaaannntt it toooooooo
> 
> Whatever  
> I love you
> 
> Enjoy

Pete and Patrick were in the kitchen, making sure the cookies didn't catch on fire, while Joe had taken Andy upstairs to show him something on the guitar. The cookies eventually came out okay, so Patrick went to see what Joe was doing on his guitar and bring him and Andy downstairs. Whatever Joe was playing, it was nice. Soft, but somehow hardcore at the same time. Patrick opened the door.  
_'Fuck privacy, I want to see my amazingly talented boyfriend.'_

He walked in and froze when he saw what was happening.

Andy was the one playing.  
_Andy_ was playing the guitar.  
And he was great at it.

Joe was staring at Andy's hands, his jaw had dropped and his eyes were wide.

Patrick did the same.

Andy saw Patrick's reaction and pulled the strap of the guitar over his head, leaning the guitar against Joe's bed.  
"Hey, Patrick. Are the cookies ready? They smell good."

Joe butted in.  
"How the _fuck_ do you know how to play guitar like that? No! What the **_fuck_**?!"

Andy backed towards the door, towards Patrick, with his hands in the air.  
"I'm sure Pete would want to hear this. Yeah? Okay, let's go downstairs."

Patrick grabbed both of Andy's wrists, holding them behind him like Andy was getting arrested.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will be held against you in a court of law."

"I also have the right to an attorney, blah blah blah. My attorney is Pete Wentz right now. Take me to him."

Walking down the stairs, Patrick kept Andy's hands behind his back, Joe following close behind.  
"This bitch can play guitar!"

Pete looked up from the cookies, seeming to have been staring at them for some reason.  
"Andy?"

"Yes! _Andy_ can play the  _fucking_ guitar! I didn't even get the chance to touch my guitar before he picked it up and started shredding like crazy! Then he played something he told me he wrote! When the fuck were you gonna tell us about this?!" Joe yelled, turning to Andy.

"I was gonna make it a surprise and I thought: 'Why not make today even better, and tell them now?' I didn't think you'd be mad!"

" _I'm_ not mad at you," Patrick stated, letting go of Andy's wrists and stepping to the side. "I'm just surprised. And a little bit scared to be honest. How long have you been taking lessons?"

"For about a year now. I try to perfect something new every week, and I practice pretty much every day. "  
Andy was radiant.  
_'I got Patrick Stump to be proud of me!'_

Pete stuttered.  
"Y-you were th-the one pl-aying that?"

Patrick got a bad thought.  
_'Shit. Pete has a music kink. Nooooo. I am not having him fantasize about someone else the first day we're together.'_

"Yeah. I wrote it. Was it good? Should we use it in a song?"

Patrick nodded.  
"Sure! Give me a written copy and I'll see what I can do. Pete, you in?" Patrick turned to Pete, but he still looked mind-blown, and was unresponsive.  
Patrick took Pete's face into his hands, pulling him into a tender kiss. Pete closed his eyes and hummed, then kissed back once.  
After a second of unmoving lips, and deep breaths, Pete pulled away and hugged Patrick.  
"I think I could sleep right now."

Joe walked over and placed his hand on Pete's lower back.  
"Is that what you want to do? I could tuck you in if you want."

Pete slid from Patrick's arms into Joe's.  
"Yeah. Yes please."

Patrick whispered that they would save him some cookies, and wouldn't do anything too fun without him.  
Pete made everything better anyway.

Then Joe whisked him upstairs and tucked him under the sheets in his bed, giving him a kiss on the forehead and holding his hand until his breath kept a slow pace, and his body was still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the chapter after this so I'll finish one more and then upload that one.... Also I'm going to put a ddlg/ddlb warning on this AND A REMINDER THAT THIS IS AN AU WHERE YOU CAN IMAGINE THEM IN ANY ERA BUT THEY HAVE ALL THEIR MUSIC OUT INCLUDING M A N I A but also no one knows who they are in real life.... People don't know their names and they only do radio interviews and don't get out much and don't do concerts and people literally just say "And here is the bassist of Fall Out Boy!" and "The lead singer of Fall Out Boy!"
> 
> Anyway... I hope you read this cuz it's kinda important...
> 
> I love you  
> See ya next time!  
> <3


End file.
